Mutants and Hybrids
by hammerQueen
Summary: After the turtles have defeated the Kraang Prime it is time for celebration. But after weird, mutilated animals start appearing on the streets of New York, and soon after people start disappearing, as close as in Roosevelt high school, what could the turtles do to stop it?
1. Lump Your Shells

**AN: Thank you beforehand for stoppin by and givin a read to this fic!**

~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~

It was bliss. They had finally defeated the Kraang, the Technodrome, the Kraang Prime. Splinter had told them the Shredder was gone, after losing all his sense of honor and not daring to come back for them anymore. The Purple Dragons had stepped down, too. Was the reason behind it the Shredder's loss or the near-alien-invasion-experience, didn't matter. All that mattered was that everyone was okay; safe and sound. What else could they ask for?

~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~

The weird animal hybrids were nothing at the start. And it was Mikey who had noticed the first one; a rat with some pair of bird wings. When he had landed on the roof next to it, he had alarmed his brothers for the finding. Donnie had commented that it wasn't just random bird wings, but pigeon wings, to be exact.

"What does it even matter? It's a dead rat with wings, 'sall." Raph said, nudging the animal with his leg, proving it was indeed dead.

"That would mean the creator would be somewhere around here or so, and it's also important to be accurate." Don replied, examining the rat bit closer: "But it looks like the experiment failed, I can't see any external damages on this, this .."

"Ratgon!" Mikey exclaimed: "Cause it's half rat and half pigeon!" he smiled. He though that maybe if he found another ratgon, he could keep it as a pet, the idea made him giggle. But then the thought of Rat King came to him, and decided it would probably be a bad idea. But they were half pigeon, so wouldn't that clear the rat-ness of the ratgon? He should ask that from Donnie.

"Yeah, we get it, Mikey." Donnie said, bit annoyed that he got interrupted.

"Do you think you want to take that to the lair? Maybe find something useful?" Leo asked. He thought that even if Kraang was defeated, it could be one of their old projects. Or one of the works of the scientist the Kraang had kidnapped. Was it any way, the chance of finding some answers was great.

"I don't see a problem with that. Anyone can spot a bag or something for this? It looks filthy." Donnie received a small box from Raph who had noticed it from a balcony near by. "I'm not that experienced with biology, but as from first glimpse I'd say this isn't work of a novice." Don muttered to himself when putting the hybrid into the box: "Oooh! Now I can't get to wait to look into it more closely!"

"Hey, Mikey" Raph elbowed the youngest: "I spot something nerd-y."

"I love games! Wait, wait, I know this! Is iiiiiii-" Mikey dragged: "-iiiiiiiitt... Donnie!?" he pointed at Donnie, looking for answer from Raph.

"Three points for you, Mikey!"

~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~

**AN: This fic is an AU, if anyone's wonderin. This starts after the 1st season finale, and goes on from there. This also is just a prologue, and I hope you all will have a great time readin this lil thin .u.  
The chapters in the future will be better and longer, though, just wait, bros.**

~hammerQueen


	2. Hybrid Of Change

**AN: Another chapter right away! Hope you enjoy, and please, do tell Me if you find any typos .u. And if you can spot the pretty obvious references?**

~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~

"_So, I got this huge pile of homework, but also this new game, you know, and I know mom's not gonna be home tonight, sooo.. What should I do?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_Do the homework or play the game? It's brand new, too!"_

"_I dunno."_

"_C'mon, Ami, help me out here! You could join and all, if you'd like, too. Mom's not home, you know, and we could get snacks and all."_

"_Can't. Mom wanted me home tonight. Worried about my grades."_

"_Aww, too bad! I'll be playing the game tonight till dawn."_

"_Cool. We part here. See you tomorrow, Adi."_

"_Yeah, 'kay. See you!"_

That conversation with Ami swirled in my head when I walked from the last class to my locker. She hadn't been in school for couple of days, and my worry for her started growing bigger. Of course, she skipped some classes sometimes, but she'd has never before skipped two days in a row or leave my texts and calls un-answered.

"Hey, Adira?"

April O'Neil called out for me. I knew her by, she was really nice whenever we happened to talk. She had been acting weird, though. At least the last months, but her dad got kidnapped at one point, so that would explain everything that's been going around her, I guess. I tried to hang out with her more often after I heard she liked to play video games, too, but I suppose she didn't like me at all. Every time I asked her to hang, she said she had other plans, or was already hanging out with some friends out of our school. I understood, of course. That happens a lot with me.

"You got that right! What's up?" I said and I opened my locker.

"You haven't seen Amelie lately, have you?" She looked bit worried.

"No, sorry. She doesn't even answer my texts, which is weird and all." I explained. "Why do you need her for? If I can ask, or something." I packed my back and was pretty much ready to leave. I thought it'd be best if I visited Ami right away.

"She was supposed to be my lab partner in science. I heard she's lazy, but I still thought she wouldn't bail on this! Even she told me that this one project she'd finish." April sighed. I didn't disagree with her. Ami was one of the laziest people I've ever met. And that's why she wasn't really great at school. Music was a whole different story, though. She really loved playing guitar, and was pretty good at it. "I wouldn't mind, really, but there's a lots of things to do. Would you ask her about this, please?" She looked at me with her blue eyes. She looked serious, way more serious than a normal student should look.

"Of course, I'm heading at her place now, so no problemo, amiga." I didn't want to bother her about her life, or ask how is she doing. She probably wouldn't want to talk with me about that, anyway.

"Thanks." She said and waved. She started to walking in a direction way off of mine, so I didn't ask her to join me to visit Ami. I smiled and waved back at her.

~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~

I walked down the street to Ami's place, thinking why she hadn't been in school. _Maybe she's just sick. Like, so sick she can't use her phone. She had been more lazy lately, now when I think bout it. Or maybe, she got a new pet! A kitten, maybe, and she was so happy that she got a pet an- but wait, her mom's allergic. Oh now, what if her mom's sick? That'd explain why she hadn't called me, too..._

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice where my legs were taking me. It was a small side alley, similar to one I should take before getting to Ami's. I must've taken one too early. Then I noticed a rat. I noticed it a second before it crashed on a dumpster, startling me while at it. I went a bit closer to take a look, and was amazed of what I saw: a rat with bird wings. It was in a bad shape, though, because of the crash. But it also had gashes on it's body and was bleeding from it's face. It looked like someone had cut it.

I didn't know what to do; the ratbird tried to move around but couldn't, and it every few seconds flapped one of it's pathetic wings all while making a horribly high pitched noise. I bet it was from agony, and I though if I should try to end it. Right when I thought of that I also knew I'd never could kill, well, anything. Why would I?

So I did what I could do, I waited and watched. It grew silent after few agonizing minutes. I took a photo of it. _What a great way to ruin the moment, _I thought.

~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~

I went back to the route to Ami's. I've never seen or heard of a rat with wings. Maybe they're evolving? _Hehe, just like Pokemon, right? That'd be funny. Maybe you could catch them with something like pokeballs? But, you would just probably hit them if you threw them with anything, and that'd hurt the ratbird and then they wouldn't want to be your friends. Especially the rats, when I think bout it. They attacked in big ass herds a month ago or so, and it was so scary! They really must hate people here.._

The apartment building where Ami lived with her mom was in my sight now. What gave me the scares was the police car there. And I saw Mrs. Greene, Ami's single mom in her late thirties, talking to an officer. I started jogging towards her, I needed to know why the police was there, and that everyone was all right. Mrs. Greene noticed me, and just looked at me with eyes full of worry and despair. She shaked her head, telling me to stop. I did so, and decided to wait. After a while she looked into my directions, and mouthed something along lines "Not today, go, I'll call".

I didn't want to go, my body wanted to stay and get to know what happened. But I had my part of disobeying a parent, and I didn't like the consequnes one bit. So I turned away and started walking. _It can't be that bad, right? It can't be the worst._

~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~

My home wasn't far away. I was in in less than 20 minutes from Ami's place with normal paced walk. I guessed my mom was home, judging by the lit lights in our house. The fact made my day even sadder – we weren't close, and she seemed to enjoy tormenting me. I decided to get something to eat from a small grocery shop behind a corner: I wouldn't be eating in the kitchen tonight.

After getting some chips, chocolate pudding and sandwiches I prepared myself encountering mom. I tried to open the door as quiet as possible, and took off my shoes. Fast glimpse on our open hall and dining room and I ran the stairs up to my room. All life of this sneaking around had given me a pretty solid reason to stay fit, and I also loved sports, especially running, so it was no biggie for me. I let go the tension I had gathered from the day, and tried to relax.

It was pretty easy, I'm good at relaxing.

~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~

Feeling of cold air creeped onto my skin, and I seeked with my hand for the blanket. It was still dark, but so cold, and I couldn't find the damn blanket anywhere. The bed was also hard, and had lots of crums on it. The reason never eat on bed.

I finally rubbed my eyes open. And then the realization hit me hard on the face: I wasn't on my bed, not even in my house. I was lying on a street Castiel knows where. My whole body was sore and my back hurt like hell. The clothes on me were weird and defiantly not mine. I started panicking, what had happened to me? I wasn't raped, right? _I so wish I'm not raped, oh gog, please!_

Still lying down in shock, I heard some noises and laughter arising behind a corner. Acting in panic, I ran to the closest manhole and managed to lift the lid a bit. Then pushing it aside I slipped into the sewers.

~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~x~~~~

**AN: A bit of back story to the problem the turtles are gonna face .u. I hope all enjoyed and would like to give some ****criticism. And an apology for those who don't like slow b****eginnings, but I promise it'll get more action centered!**

~hammerQueen


End file.
